


This Isn't Quite Why I Got A TTeaching Degree, But I'm Okay With it.

by orphan_account



Series: Real!Verse Ft. OCs [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A significant amount of it, Also he has a significant amount of influence over her, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Band, Blowjobs, But really they don't know what they're doing, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, F/M, Falling In Love, Hotel Sex, Im not good at ending, Kinda creepy in the beginning, Kissing, Kneeling, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Safeword, Now with added cuddling, Penis In Vagina Sex, Power Imbalance, Rape, She's 15, So technically below the age of consent in most places, Student/Teacher, Underage - Freeform, Usage of the word sir, Verbal Humiliation, depending on how you look at it, kind of, non con, not gonna lie, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A teacher and his student get their fuck on. That's about it.





	

“I was just going to talk to you about my grade on the last playing quiz. It was horrible, and I didn't even practice it.” Meghan says, stepping into her band teacher's office. Mr. Fowles stands and steps toward her. She can feel her grade lowering with every step he takes. She's almost shocked when he rests his finger on her lips.

 

“Shh. You're a genius. I wouldn't take your 4.0 GPA away from you.” He says looking down at her.

 

“But J.J has better grades than me, and he got a 75 on that one-” she begins to protest, stopping when her teacher wraps his arm around her waist.

W

“J.J isn't as beautiful as you, Meghan.” He says, smirking.

 

“Sir-”

 

“Shush. I'm going to kiss you now, okay?” He says, pressing his lips to hers. The teenager's entire body tenses, but decides that it's best to just go with it. 

 

“Mm. Very good. Your lips taste so sweet. I like you a lot, Meghan. You're unbelievably perfect.” One of his hands wander to her breast, giving it an experimental rub. He apparently likes what he finds, because he leaves it there.

 

“You know, the first time I saw you, I thought your stuffed your bra. I kind of wonder what it looks like, feels like lace.” He says, removing himself from her entirely, instead opting to unbutton her flannel.

 

“Do you… do you like what you see?” Meghan says, shifting slightly. Mr. Fowles nods, staring at her revealed blue and black lace bra.

 

“I could take you right here. Hold you up against this wall, take off all your clothes, and give you the best pleasure you've ever experienced.” He says, backing her into a literal corner. She can feel and taste his breath. Something about that sounds like a good idea.

 

“Please, sir-” she says, looking up at him with lustful eyes.

 

“Mm, yes. Sir is good. I like sir. Now, stay right there. I need to get a condom and some lube.” He says, right before rushing over to his desk and grabbing said items. As he approaches, Meghan feels herself sweating with nerves. 

 

“I want you to ask me for it.” He pants into her ear, thumbs on the waistband of her jeans. 

 

“Please, sir, please- I want you to have me right here against this wall.” Meghan says, closing her eyes. Apparently, the teacher doesn't need to be told twice, because he pulls them off in record time, without even unbuttoning them.

 

“No panties? What are you, some kind of whore?” He says, before slapping a hand over his mouth. “Meghan, I'm so sorry-”

 

“It's okay, sir, I like it.”

 

“Well, then. You really are my whore.” The teacher mumbles, kissing her neck. He keeps his hands busy with his own clothing, only breaking away to take off his shirt.

 

“Is this from-” Meghan says softly, tracing the scar over his stomach.

 

“The, um, the cancer? Yeah.” Mr. Fowles whispers, looking down at her hand.

 

“Alright, I'm ready.” She says decidedly, lifting his chin with a finger. He rolls the condom onto his penis, before slathering it in lubricant. It lasts a wonderful seven minutes and twenty seconds. It's far longer than anyone Meghan's age could last. In fact, she thinks that he only came so quickly because she did.

 

“My god, sir…” Meghan mumbles, resting her head against his shoulder.

 

“Shh, Meghan, you've got to get dressed, okay?” the man says, setting her down on her feet, making sure she's steady before dressing himself. Soon enough they're both fully clothed.

 

“I, um, when can we do that again?” Meghan says, grinning up at him.

 

“Hopefully tomorrow. I do have a request, though.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I want you to wear that little blue dress of yours tomorrow. Do your makeup just like you did that one day, when you wore that blue sweater. And put something sexy underneath. Also, Meghan- were you a virgin? I've just, um, never deflowered anyone, as far as I know.”

 

“Um, yes. I was. I'd never been with a boy before. Much less a man. And that's exactly why I like you. Because you're not a boy.” Meghan says after briefly biting her lip.

 

“We’ve still got time. Would you maybe want to… kneel? Next to me, while I do my work. Of course you don't have to, you just liked it when I… humiliated you.”

 

Instead of answering in words, his student gets on her hands and knees and crawls over to his desk. When she arrives, she simply kneels with her head down. The teacher smiles, approaching. He rubs her head when he sits, and with his other hand opens a new tab in Chrome. He types something in and pulls something up, and within a few moments a song starts to play. She recognizes it to be NoteFlight.

 

“You know, that's an original composition.” he says, glancing down at her.

 

“In that case, you're extremely talented.”

 

“Mm, thank you.” They sit in a comfortable silence for a while, with Mr. Fowles’ hand stroking her hair, but after a bit, Meghan decides to unbutton his pants and pull his penis out. Her teacher looks down at her, jaw physically dropped.

 

“Can I suck you off, sir?” He nods minutely, still looking shocked. She gives him an experimental rub, smiling when he hardens in her hand. She takes a deep breath, opening her mouth wide and wrapping her lips around it. She forces herself down, down, down, until she can't, because she's got him all. Tears spring to her eyes because it hurts her throat that badly, but she just pushed through because this isn't about her. He comes as soon as she starts gagging. 

 

“Meghan, I'm so sorry-” he says, pulling her head up. Semen dribbles down her chin, but she's never looked happier.

 

“Don't be. Thank you, sir.” she grins after deeply swallowing.

 

-3 Months Later-

 

“God, my head hurts.” Meghan groans to J.J., rubbing her temple.

 

“Old man Fowles might let you ride with him.” He says, nodding towards him. She rolls her eyes because  _ for the last time, he's only 32. _

 

“Good thinking. Yo Mr. F!” She calls, and he turns toward her immediately.

 

“You got a quiet backseat? My head's killing me!”

 

Her teacher glances out the open bus door, straight to his Prius.

 

“Yeah, I guess.” He makes a look for her to follow him and she does, climbing into his car.

 

“Thank you, sir.” She says quietly, not wanting anyone to hear her.

 

“Don't mention it, slut.” He whispers in her ear, nipping at the lobe.

 

Once they got on their way, Meghan climbed into the front seat.

 

“Who do you belong to?”

 

“You, sir.”

 

“And what does that mean?”

 

“I don't know, sir.” She almost tacked on something about how she's stupid, but she knows that will only get her punished. 

 

“It means that you follow my instructions implicitly. It also means that you wait for me to give you your next orders.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“I want you to remember that the next time that you think that you can just do what you want.”

 

“Of course, sir.”

 

“I love you, Meghan.”

 

“I love you too, William.” She says, trying out his first name for the very first time. Up until now it had been “sir”, “Mr. Fowles”, or “love”. She decides that it suits him.

 

He just smiles at her.

 

-

 

Meghan smiles widely when she opens the door, clad in a tight and short nightgown.

 

“I was thinking that maybe we could just make love tonight.” William murmurs, rubbing her shoulders.

 

“Mm, that sounds wonderful.” She says, tipping her head back.

 

“Have I ever told you that you're stunningly beautiful?” He says with a smile, lifting his head to stare into her eyes.

 

“You may have mentioned it.” She whispers, shrugging off her nightgown.

 

“Well, I meant it.” he presses a kiss to her lips. She undoes his pants and the kiss can only last for a little while longer because, after all, he does have to take off his shirt at some point. Megan decides that moment but she really does love him. It's not something superficial or her grades or anything because, in this moment, she loves him. She truly, truly loves him. They shuffle to the bed, where Meghan quickly falls underneath him.

 

“Mm, I'll be back in one second.”

 

She knows what he's getting. Lube and condoms. He's always been so scared of hurting her. And he really can't afford to get her pregnant. It would break up his marriage for sure, and it would ruin Meghan's hopes for the future.

 

What she doesn't know is that he wants to try something new. She's startled when she feels familiar, warm lips on her clitoris. It's nice, but strange.

 

“William, I-” she mumbles, tipping her head back from the sheer pleasure of the sucking, almost too hard to be pleasurable, but made up for by wandering fingers. He glances up with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Is everything alright?”

 

“It just- it just feels so good. Unbelievably good. Too good to be real. You’re too good to be real.”

 

His tongue slips inside of her and her blood turns to fire.

 

“Will- I'm going to- oh!” she comes, falling back into the bed. She feels a condom and lube-clad William enter her, and she's tired and sensitive but it's so clearly not about her and she loves it.

 

He holds her after he comes, stroking her hair. It's absolutely perfect.


End file.
